Protective
by Irvine Cypher
Summary: The baby is restless and Bruce hasn't been sleeping well. Cue Krypto and Ace trying to be adorable to make Bruce feel better. Warnings: Mpreg, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha Clark Kent, Omega Bruce Wayne, Intersex Omegas


**Protective**, prequel to Obsessive Possessive.

* * *

><p>The baby is restless and Bruce hasn't been sleeping well. Cue Krypto and Ace trying to be adorable to make Bruce feel better.<p>

* * *

><p>Warnings: Mpreg, AlphaBeta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha Clark Kent, Omega Bruce Wayne, Intersex Omegas

* * *

><p>Notes: Please check out my Archive Of Our Own account! My username is littlechinesedoll, and there are parts of this series, which are not here because of mature content. FF dot Net does not like mature content, so please check that out! The series is named <strong><em>Alpha Clark Kent and Omega Bruce Wayne<em>**. Thank you!

Unbeta'd.

I NEED SLEEP.

It's 230am. I have school later. But this didn't let me sleep.

* * *

><p>With a groan, Bruce gently peeled Clark's large, warm hand from his belly, and got up from the comfort of their bed. Once seated on the edge of the bed, he glanced at the clock beside him. It was a few minutes past two in the morning.<p>

They should all be asleep.

The baby wasn't, and hadn't been, sleeping at the right times for the past few days, and Bruce, though used to three hour sleep days during his days on duty, absolutely could not function properly in the day after six hours of sleep. Cooking a baby was way more tiring than a night of rounding up Arkham escapees. At least after a night of fixing up Arkham, he could still wake up at seven and properly face his people at Wayne Enterprises.

Six hours of sleep, plus restless baby? There was no way anybody was going to get him out of his bed.

He put a hand under his belly as he got up from the bed, attempting to relieve in any way the heaviness he felt from the rapidly growing child inside of him. He put on his slippers, and quietly left the bedroom, headed for the drawing room a few doors down the hall.

"Krypto, wake up Ace and, come quietly," he said a few steps from the drawing room door, and Krypto was immediately at his feet with his tail wagging enthusiastically, and his nose, poking his wet nose into Bruce's hand.

Bruce chuckled and rubbed behind the mutt's ear. "Good boy. Did you break anything on your way up?" he asked, hoping the vases in the main hall weren't broken.

Clark didn't want Krypto or Ace in their room, so both dogs shared a nice big doghouse Clark built in the garden in the back and went in the house through a pet door in the kitchen. It was a big enough to look like a child's playground, but Clark didn't want both dogs thinking (because they were that smart, especially Ace) that they didn't want them inside the house. They only slept outside, but spent most of the day lounging inside the manor, playing with the children, and poking their nose in Bruce's belly, excitedly waiting for the baby.

Krypto replied with a happy yip, and then a few moments later, Ace silently placed himself at Bruce's left side.

"Did Krypto break anything, Ace?" he asked the black Dane mix.

Ace gave two soft barks, something Bruce taught him which meant no. A bark for yes, and two barks for no.

"Good boys," Ace, too, got a rubbing behind his ear, and Bruce led them to the drawing room with him. The company in the middle of the night wasn't so bad.

He closed the door carefully, making sure the sounds he made didn't wake Clark or any of the kids up. He flipped a switch near the door, and the lamps on the wall lit up, casting a slight glow in the room. He winced as he walked towards the rocking chair near the ceiling height windows, rubbing gentle circles on his belly in attempt to calm the child down.

Krypto and Ace gave sad whines as he sat down on the rocking chair. Krypto was kind enough to float up and draw the curtains for him, letting the moonlight in.

"Thank you, Krypto, that was nice of you," he told the dog, and the mutt's tail resumed its enthusiastic wagging.

Bruce chuckled. Krypto always tried to look for ways to coax a compliment from him. Ace, however, always knew he was a good dog, so he just preferred to be quiet and to be always on guard. Krypto sat near him, putting his head on Bruce's knee. The white mutt gave a whine, asking Bruce to rub behind his ear again. Bruce obliged.

The baby moved again moments later, making Bruce hiss and grimace. He let out a slow exhale. Both dogs whined and were looking at him worriedly, as if they were ready to barge into his bedroom to drag their sleepy master to his mate.

He wasn't going to deny that he was exhausted. He was actually, very, very ready to pass out. The baby had been like this for the most part of the day, and it seems like he was going to continue for the night.

"It's alright," he told the dogs. "I'm okay. Nothing's wrong,"

The dogs relaxed and lied down on the floor near him, a distance from his feet so that he might not accidentally step on them. Bruce actually felt flattered that he had such loyal and attentive, not to mention adorable, bodyguards.

Leslie had told him that the baby was going to be very active near the end of the second trimester. He was at 27 weeks, very near his third trimester. He just didn't expect it to keep him up all night. He avoided too much sugar, because it might give the baby a rush of energy, and he was never going to get any rest.

Bruce got to his feet and started slowly pacing the width of the window, gently rubbing circles on his belly. He groaned. "Please, please calm down," he begged.

Both dogs suddenly stood at attention, looking at the drawing room entrance.

"Bruce?"

Bruce saw Clark approaching him in big strides. "Clark,"

"Is everything okay?" Clark asked worriedly.

"Yes, everything's fine," Bruce answered, "He's just a little too restless," he took Clark's hands and let him feel the movement. "I haven't been sleeping well,"

Clark's eyes widened. "Wow, that's amazing,"

Bruce nodded. "Yes, but when you're the one carrying him, it loses its novelty very quick,"

"Hey, c'mon, baby," Clark knelt and pressed a light kiss on the curve of his mate's lively belly. "Your Ma needs his sleep, so how about you sleep, too?"

"Clark, get up from there," Bruce started, but Clark would hear none of it and continued to whisper sweet nothings against his stomach, and peppering him with kisses. "I think it's working," he yawned.

"I'll take you to bed," Clark got up, lifted Bruce off the floor, and kissed his temple. Bruce immediately fell asleep, and Clark was thankful he could get his rest. "Krypto, be a good boy and close the curtains,"

Krypto did as he was told, and he and Ace followed their masters to their bedroom and watched Clark tuck Bruce into their bed, making sure the mother to be was safe first before deciding to sleep on the floor at the foot of the bed.

"You've been very good tonight," Clark told them both. "Remind me to give you treats tomorrow, and no, we're not going to play fetch with a tree trunk, Krypto,"

The mutt whined, but was happy when Clark scratched behind their ears. He went to bed, wrapping his arms around his mate, thinking that their baby was going to have amazing nanny dogs.

* * *

><p>I would very, very, very much like constructive feedback. Thank you!<p> 


End file.
